The invention relates to a coin sorting apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a compact and easy-to-use coin sorting apparatus which sorts coins of various denominations and deposits the coins directly into the appropriate conventional coin wrapper, without the need for sorted coin tubes or other sorted coin containers. The subject coin sorting apparatus also allows for one-handed and simultaneous coin loading and operation. Once the sorted coins are deposited into the appropriate wrappers, the wrappers are easily removed from the apparatus and closed at their open ends for retaining the sorted coins. Finally, the coin sorting apparatus conveniently retains coins that overflow the various coin wrappers for subsequent sorting operations.
Coin sorting devices are generally known. A user places a plurality of coins in a hopper or similar coin receiving location. A coin separating mechanism separates the coins and dispenses them one at a time from the hopper onto an inclined ramp structure where they fall, under the force of gravity, into a coin sorting mechanism or ramp region. Most commonly, the coin sorting mechanism classifies the coins by their diameter. Coins of a particular diameter, and consequently of a particular denomination, are directed into the appropriate one of a plurality of sorted coin storage containers.
One deficiency with known coin sorting devices is that they require the use of rigid plastic tubes or other sorted coin containers to retain the sorted coins. With prior sorting devices of this type, the sorted coins in these tubes or other containers must be manually transferred into conventional paper or plastic coin storage wrappers as are well known. Other prior devices allow the paper coin wrappers to be placed directly in the coin storage tube or other container during coin sorting operations so that coins are deposited into the coin wrappers. However, these prior devices still require the use of the coin storage tube. If the sorted coin storage tube is lost or damaged, further coin sorting is not possible. Furthermore, with these prior devices, removal of the sorted coin container from the sorting device, and removal of the filled coin wrapper from its associated container can lead to coin spillage and other difficulties.
Another drawback associated with prior coin sorting devices is the lack of an effective switch mechanism which allows the electro-mechanical coin separator mechanism to be activated by an operator simultaneously with the same hand motion used to load unsorted coins into a coin hopper of the apparatus. Certain prior sorting devices include a simple on/off toggle switch which must be activated separately with respect to the action of depositing unsorted coins into the coin hopper. Other coin sorting devices rely upon a lever or other switch located in the hopper to automatically activate the coin separating device when coins are deposited in the hopper based upon the weight or presence of the coins. The former type of switch is generally inconvenient. The latter has been found to be effective and easy to use, but adds complexity and expense to the apparatus, both in terms of the components and their assembly.
In coin sorting operations, it is common that the sorted coins of a particular denomination exceed the capacity of the sorted coin storage tubes or other containers. When this happens, the sorted coins spill over onto the table top or other support surface upon which the sorting device is positioned. In such case, the coins often bounce or roll away and are generally difficult to locate and retrieve. Other coin sorting devices include some tray or other means for collecting overflow sorted coins. However, with these prior sorting devices, it has been found that coins oftentimes overshoot the tray altogether or drop into the tray with excessive velocity and at such an angle that they bounce from the tray. Of course, any attempt to make the tray more restrictive to improve its coin retention properties, e.g., with a removable cover or the like, also renders it more inconvenient for a user to extract the overflow coins therefrom.
With coin sorting apparatus, it is always desirable to improve the consistency and accuracy with which coins are handled. Only in this manner may proper coin sorting may be achieved. In particular, it is especially important to prevent undesirable rolling and bouncing of coins, especially just upstream relative to the sorted coin containers. Also, it is desirable that the sorted coins be communicated toward the sorted coin containers along a single axis.
Accordingly, it has been deemed desirable to develop a new and improved coin sorting apparatus which overcomes the foregoing deficiencies and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.